MELODIA x HARMONIA
by OtomeOtakuLover
Summary: A world famous singing sensation, Sakura Haruno, is a kind and loving girl. But who would've thought she has another side as well? Especially when she's surrounded by- oh, Kami... BOYS.
1. Chapter 1: Blossoming Star

**I DON'T own Naruto! xD**

**ENJOY~~~!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: _BLOSSOMING STAR...__  
_

_"Sakura Haruno, once again, won World's Greatest Celebrity award." _The TV reporter announced.

_"Ah~ Saku-chan is SOOO cute!"_

_"I TOTALLY voted for her!"_

_"She's really the BEST!"_

_"Not only that, she's SMOKING HOT! Although her glasses are the only problem..."_

A raven haired male turned off the TV with his remote. He smirked. "Sakura Haruno... You are my next prey."

...

"Arigato, minna!" A pinkette exclaimed on the microphone as thousands of people shouted back their response.

Sakura smiled and went backstage and to her dressing room.

A silver haired man greeted her. "Good job, Sakura." He said.

Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks, Kakashi-san." She said. "But none of this would've happened if it wasn't because of you."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "What else would you expect? I'm your manager." He said as the pinkette went inside to change. When she was gone, he mumbled. "Although I wish to be more than that..."

Sakura was using a wet towel to take off her make-up as a dark figure appeared behind her as he put the towel on her mouth.

She gasped as the stranger whispered to her ear. "Be quiet..." He whispered. "You'll be treated good, so just stay calm."

Sakura widened her eyes in shock and fear as the stranger turned her body to face him. Spiky bluish hair, darkest black obsidian eyes, pale skin. She would've melted right then and there if she didn't knew what's gonna happen next.

He smirked. "I suppose you're already taken aback by my looks, huh?" Sakura didn't answer. "Since that's all cleared, then I'll just do it..."

"W-What are you going to do..?" She stuttered scaredly.

"What do you think?" He said as he started taking off his shirt.

"W-Wah!" Sakura blushed.

The man just smirked and leaned close to her face. "Man, your glasses bother me. You don't look pretty with them." As he said that, he took off her glasses.

Sakura's head was down, not revealing her face and leading the man to worry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The pinkette chuckled. It was not her usual chirpy and sweet voice. It was a dark and somehow menacing one. As she looked up, the man was shock. Her soft emerald eyes were different. It was a deep, bloody red.

She stood up. "Ha, I gotta thank you. Being not let out for ages is so bo~ring..." Sakura said, as she walked slowly to the surprised man and smirked. "Hm? But it looks like you were going to control this body, huh? Hehe, what I hate most is getting touched." She frowned and glared at him as he shivered. And she said in a threatening voice, "Now you have gone to the bad side..."

...

Kakashi was outside of the dressing room, waiting for Sakura. He looked at his watch and frowned. _'What's taking her so long?' _He thought.

He was tired of waiting and opened the door. "Oi, Sakura..." Kakashi called and stopped on his tracks, stunned.

There, he saw the pinkette on top of a shirtless raven haired male with a bloody nose and Sakura's fist ready to punch again.

"DIE you perverted bastard!" Sakura shouted angrily, about to punch the man's face again, when Kakashi saw her glasses on the floor and quickly put it on her.

Sakura stopped and blinked, her red eyes back to her green ones. She looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi-san!" She exclaimed. "What on earth..?"

"Owww..." The man moaned painfully.

"Wah! Kakashi-san, did I have another one of my..._fits _again?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, I guess we have to take him to the hospital." Kakashi said as they went.

...

"So... He tried to RAPE you?" Kakashi fumed.

"Well, yeah... At least that's what I think..." Sakura mumbled.

He stood up abruptly. "That BASTARD! How dare he?! No one should take your innocence, except..." He stopped and sat back down. "Nevermind..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Um, excuse me..." A nurse started.

"Ah, yes?" Sakura said. "Is the patient alright?"

"Yes, he's fine." The nurse explained. "Except for some minor injuries."

Sakura sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank Kami..."

"Can we go see him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, of course." The nurse replied.

...

"Hello?" The nurse called. "You have some visitors..."

The man widened his eyes. "YOU..!" He pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

Kakashi frowned. "That is not a polite way to greet your visitors." He said rather angrily. "And anyways, I think Sakura is the one who should be saying that to you."

"How dare you?!" The man exclaimed angrily. "Look at my face! Look at what you've done! And what happened there? You suddenly changed into a different person!"

"Um..." Sakura whispered as she timidly hid behind her manager's back.

Kakashi was about to retort when the door slammed open, revealing a man, an older version of the patient.

"Sasuke!" The man shouted.

"I-Itachi! What are YOU doing here?!" The patient, Sasuke, exclaimed rather surprised.

Itachi bonked Sasuke on the head. "You IDIOT!"

"Ouch! Hey, I'm a PATIENT here!" Sasuke exclaimed, clutching his head.

Itachi sighed and looked at Kakashi and Sakura. "Please excuse him for his rudeness..." He said.

"U-Um, that's fine..." Sakura said. "But other than that... Who are you?"

Itachi smiled. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura asked.

He smiled, once again. "Everybody knows the Cherry Blossom's name."

"U-Uchiha..?" Kakashi stuttered, stunned. "So you're a part of the Uchiha Conglomerate?"

"Yes." Itachi said. "And that dumbskull over there is my little brother."

"WHAT?! He's your BROTHER?!" Sakura and Kakashi exclaimed disbelievingly in unison.

Itachi sweatdropped. "Unfortunately..." He said then bowed deeply. "Please excuse him for everything he did to you."

"Hey! They don't deserve any apologies! That girl is the one who did this to me! That ugly, idiotic-!" Sasuke was cut off with Itachi punching him on the stomach.

Kakashi smiled, satisfied. "Thank you, Itachi-san." He said. "I have a feeling that we'll get along well."

Itachi smiled back and turned his gaze to the pinkette. "Well, Sakura-san..." He started. "I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's not your fault."

_'No, you're wrong... It IS my fault.' _Sakura thought begrudgingly.

"And once again, please excuse my brother. I heard that he tried to rape you. He's a playboy, you see..." Itachi shook his head. "I'm ashamed of all the girls he has preyed on..."

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed, once again.

"Okay, now that it's cleared up, I have to go now." Itachi said as he took Sakura's hand, kissed it and left.

"W-Wow... He's like a prince..." Sakura said dreamily, blushing madly.

"Ehhh?! You fell for him but not to ME?!" Sasuke exclaimed, flinging his arms.

Kakashi's frown was unseen behind his mask as he stared at the pinkette. That blushing face... He longed to touch it, feel it. And her lips... But he knows it will never happen.

And deep at the back of Sakura's mind, there was that chuckle again...

* * *

**R & R! ONEGAI! xD**


	2. Chapter 2: The Song Inside Of Me

**I wanted to let you guys know that Sakura's character was inspired by Natsuki/Satsuki from UtaPri :) P.S. Oh my gawd, they're so SMEXY! (^o^)  
**

**I don't own Naruto. Blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: _THE SONG INSIDE OF ME..._

"Um, hello..?" A pinkette called timidly into a room as a soft 'hn' replied.

"Er... Hey, Sasuke." Sakura greeted.

Sasuke shifted from the bed and frowned when he saw the girl. "What do you want?" He spatted.

Sakura sighed and sat on a small chair next to the bed. "Listen, I've come here to apologize." She said. "And to explain what happened..."

He smirked. "So..?" He urged. "EXPLAIN."

Sakura started. "When I was little, my parents abandoned me. I was left in an orphanage." She said. "All the kids used to pick on me. I had no friends back then, not even the adults."

"It was then that Kakashi-san adopted me and I came to the entertainment business." Sakura continued. "I also had a boyfriend back then." At this, Sasuke frowned at the B word. "I loved him very much. I loved him with all my heart..!" She stopped and looked down sadly. "He wanted me to give my body to him but I didn't want to. We had a huge fight. And when he slapped me and my glasses fell off..._she _appeared in my life."

Sasuke leaned his back on the bed's headboard and closed his eyes. "Well, he was right to dump you. I mean, you really are ugly." He opened his eyes and smiled slightly at her. "But for you to be sharing your past with me, you must really trust me." He chuckled. "Haha... Don't tell me you have fallen for me?"

"N-No way!" Sakura fumed.

Sasuke closed his eyes again. "Fine, I'll forgive you. But on one condition." He said.

"W-What is it..?" Sakura asked, knowing it will be bad.

He stared intently at her. "Go out with me."

...

...

...

"Sakura..?"

"NOOOOO!" Sakura exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "...That idiotic woman." He mumbled, then touched his chest and blushed. "But... Sakura Haruno, what are you to me?"

...

"Sakura, are you ready yet?" Kakashi called impatiently outside of a door.

The door opened. "U-Um... What do you think, Kakashi-san?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her and blushed, his blush invisible behind his mask. Sakura was wearing a black tank top that has a big red star print on it and was revealing her stomach. She was wearing black, VERY short denim shorts and white star printed stockings. She was also wearing black rock boots with silver studs on it and her hair was up in a ponytail, her sharp bangs hiding her large forehead.

The silver haired man averted his gaze. "W-Well... I-It's okay, I guess..." He stuttered. "It's a little revealing, though."

It was the pinkette's turn to blush. "I'm a little uncomfortable with it..." Sakura admitted. "But this is what they made me wear for the show."

"Sakura-chan!" A worker called. "It's time!"

"Ah, I'm coming!" Sakura called back.

"Just make sure nobody gives you dirty looks!" Kakashi said.

"Yes, FATHER!" Sakura joked.

But when she went out, all the males gave her a dirty look.

Sakura blushed under their gaze. "K-Konnichiwa, minna!" She greeted awkwardly.

"My, my! You're so pretty!" The host exclaimed. Good thing she was female, Sakura thought. "You make me sooo jealous."

"There's no need to be jealous." Sakura said. "Everyone has their own beauty."

"Well, Sakura-chan, can you please sing us a song?" The hostess said as the audience shouted their agreement.

"Sure thing!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"But maybe you should take off your glasses." The hostess said.

"Um, there's no need to do that..." Sakura said.

"Oh, c'mon!" The hostess exclaimed as she leaned closer to Sakura's face. "We've been wanting to see you without your glasses!" And with that, the woman took off Sakura's glasses before she could retort.

The pinkette has her head down as the hostess looked at her worriedly. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Sakura looked up, smirking and revealing her bloody eyes causing the hostess to gasp.

She stood up and took the mic from the surprised hostess' hand. "Hello, everybody!" She exclaimed in her dark voice, as the audience shuddered and gasped at the pinkette.

Sakura smirked again and and took the electric guitar from the guitarist in the show and began singing.

_**This stupid world**_

_**What's good left?**_

_**Even the graceful swan**_

_**Would thrash and die**_

_**It's better to disappear**_

_**Why would you start anew**_

_**When you know there's nothing left?**_

"Kakashi-san!" A worker called, rushing to the silver-haired man.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Sakura... Something's wrong with her!" The worker explained.

Kakashi widened his eyes and quickly went to the pinkette.

There at the stage, he saw her shredding the guitar and singing. He noticed her eyes.

He went on the stage and took the glasses from the hostess and quickly putted it on Sakura.

She blinked and returned back to normal.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said, as he took her away from the stage and excused themselves and left.

...

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" A guy with long golden hair up in a ponytail exclaimed. "She would be a great addition to our band!"

A red-haired guy turned off the TV. "Yeah, she would..." He said. "Let's tell our Leader."

* * *

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO SAKU-CHAN NOW?! CHAPTER 3 WILL BE RELEASED SHORTLY! AND FOR THE MEANTIME, R & R PLEEEEEEEEEASE! xD**


End file.
